1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices attachable to archery bows for levering and guiding arrows during shooting. The present invention is particularly directed towards a device designed for quick easy maintenance and sturdy durability to facilitate repeated consistent duplication of arrow flight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since most archers prefer a bow that will shoot arrows accurately, the need for accessory guide systems which help to maintain the consistency of the trajectory of the arrow became obvious. A variety of arrow guides and arrow rests soon were produced and made available to the serious archer. The majority of these arrow rests and guides, however, are not adjustable and not easily repaired or replaced when damaged. Some available arrow rests are mounted with adhesive material that is adversely effected by temperature change. Most rests have no adjustment of any kind, thus the bow must be adjusted to the rest position. When an arrow rest is damaged and must be replaced with a new one, most available rests cannot be replaced by a simple change of the arrow rest in the base plate. With the arrow rest not being replaceable in the same base plate, the arrow support system provides no means for duplicating the previously set mounted position or performance of the previous arrow rest. Excess time must therefore be consumed during the task of adjusting the arrow rest and supporting base and shooting repeatedly until the bow shoots correctly again.
Some arrow rest devices have spring type guides and supports which have no mechanics for adjusting the spring tension. Spring tension adjustment without movement of the guide is essential for true arrow flight. Other rigid arrow rests which have no spring action offer no cushioning effect to reduce human errors thus limiting arrow to target accuracy.
A past art patent search disclosed two patents showing devices useful as arrow rests and guides which appeared most pertinent to my invention. The two include a patent granted to Tone, patent number 4,133,334, allowed on Jan. 9, 1979, for "Flipper Type Arrow Rest" and a patent issued to Simo, patent number 3,769,956, on Nov. 6, 1973, for "Arrow Rest For Archery Bow". Both Tone and Simo mount their devices to the bow with adhesives, which either permanently mar the surface of the bow or become ineffective in both damp and hot weather. The devices both show pivotal horizontal arrow supports which are not removable. Should these supports be damaged, the entire unit must be replaced. Tone and Sino both show devices having wide surfaced plunger cushion buttons which tend to create excess frictional drag on the arrow. In neither of these patented devices is a cushion button adjustable to arrow types illustrated or disclosed.
Although considerable excellent archery equipment is available, a common failure exists in not providing immediate replacement mechanics for arrow rest and guide devices. Arrow rest and guide assemblies that can be restored to original performance capability quickly and easily in the field have not been available. Until the advent of the immediate invention, this quality of repair has been impossible with any competitive product available to my knowledge.